


Trials That Change Us

by Catforsaken



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military Police, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catforsaken/pseuds/Catforsaken
Summary: Drabbles of life as refugees and the unfairness and injustice the Shiganshina Trio will go through and how they either embrace it, deny it, or fight it.





	1. Suffering Injustice

The Military Police come storming into the slums and start destroying tents and taking “suspicious” items and beating anyone who resists or speaks up into the ground. They justify their actions by stating that they’re keeping a close watch on the dangerously desperate refugees so they don’t threaten or harm the good citizens of Trost. None of the refugees can defend themselves from this treatment under the threat of beatings and jail time.

 

Mikasa and Armin especially keep a close eye and grip on Eren to prevent him from bring the Military Police’s wrath down upon him. Mikasa has her hand on the back of his head to have it pushed down so Eren’s nasty, vile filled glare is scorching the ground and not drawing unwanted attention. Armin is tightly gripping Eren’s left arm to remind him not to say a word. His grip tightens when he thinks there’s a chance Eren might speak out in barely contained rage.

 

By the time the Military Police have left, Eren is trembling in such livid anger that his face reddens and tears of shame, disgust, and rage fall from his acid yellow eyes. His teeth clench so hard they creak and his nails have cut into his hands and caused them to bleed from balling them up.

 

Mikasa‘s hand is still on his head, she decides to smoothly carcass his dirty, oily hair to help calm him. Armin relents his harsh and unforgiving grasp on Eren’s arm, surely leaving bruises in its place, and instead gently holds his still shaking fist. It uncurls when their hands touch so Armin’s able to hold Eren’s hand without much of a fuss.

 

With the two people he trusts most beside him trying to calm him down, Eren finally pushes the burning anger aside. He no longer trembles or balls up his fists in blood hungry rage. His face is no longer red or twisted into a spiteful scowl. The tears remain but the anger has passed. With the two people he trusts the most beside him, Eren cries at the unfairness of life and the injustice they suffer.


	2. Make The Best Of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to make the most of bad situations. Or learning that killing someone isn’t always a bad thing.

 

They drag the body away from the alleyway and towards the edge of the forest. A bloody trail is forming behind them, but the three choose not to worry about it. The pounding rain will wash it away soon. And they have much more pressing matters to deal with.

 

“We have to,” Armin grunts, heaving the body further into the woods. “We have to make sure to dig wide enough and deep enough, or else the body will rise out of the ground!”

 

Eren groans. “That would be easier if this fat pig wasn’t so bloated.”

 

Mikasa and Armin decide not to retort to his comment. The man they’re tugging through the forest is rather big. Someone in their late thirties with a balding head, a shaggy beard, and a swelled beer gut. He had cornered them in an alleyway, believing them to be helpless orphans, when Mikasa had grabbed a nearby empty beer bottle and lugged it at the man’s head. It had smashed directly on his forehead, causing him to pause for a moment, stunned. That gave Eren enough time to lunge at the disoriented and drunk man and tackle him to the ground. Picking up the biggest glass shard, Eren stabbed the man in the chest twenty three times before Armin calmed him.

 

So, now they were dragging a corpse through the woods to go bury. They could’ve left the body in the alleyway to rot, but Armin wasn’t going to take any chances. None of them could afford to be taken by the Military Police.

 

“Okay,” Armin stops and looks around for a moment. They were pretty deep into forest by now. “This is a good spot. Let’s start digging.”

 

They start digging, using broken pieces of metal and wood from the landfill. With the rain beating down on them, making the ground soft and slippery, this was going to take a while.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, this seems deep enough.” Armin says, wiping away sweat from his brow and smudging dirt in its place.

 

The other two nodded and begin pushing . . . rolling the corpse towards the hole. Just as they get to the edge Armin stops them.

 

“Wait,” he puts a hand on Eren’s arm to stop him, Mikasa having stopped hearing his command.

 

Eren scoffs at the blond, “What now, Armin?”

 

“We should check his pockets for any valuables.” He explains. “We can sell them!”

 

* * *

 

In the end, the man had three silver rings and a nice pocket watch that fetched a decent amount of money. Enough for a few days and nights at an Inn and some good meals.

 

Make the best of bad situations.


End file.
